Episode:Personal Effects
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 01 | season = IV | prod.code = | airdate.CA = July 8, 2011 | airdate.US = July 8, 2011 | airdate.UK = November 12, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = & | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot As Team One races to track down Ed's shooter, they connect him to a drug kingpin. Meanwhile, Ed is rushed to the hospital for surgery at the same time his wife is having problems delivering their baby. Ed also tells his team that he saw a wounded woman in the back of the shooter's car. Team One goes to an army base where the shooter was first spotted. A wounded serviceman explains that the shooter had come to pick up a locker containing the possessions of his brother who died in Afghanistan. However, he strongly objected to opening the locker. Strangely enough, the serviceman's partner attempted to convince him to let this one go but he would have none of it. The man then drew a gun and incidentally shot both of them when the woman got in the way. However, it is revealed that the man was an imposter, for the person he was pretending to be is 11-years old. The shooter, Colin Parr, is revealed to be a correspondent in Afghanistan. However, he became a drug addict there, some of his sources were in fact traffickers. He was under duress to smuggle heroin with the help of his wife, an army personnel, to take a locker full of heroin smuggled from Afghanistan. However, the locker was intercepted and the heroin taken. Therefore, Colin decided to go take down the drug kingpin, which is suicidal. While Team Three is occupied with the drug dealers, Team One tries capturing Colin, knowing he'd be able to testify. To prevent him from committing suicide, Greg reluctantly orders Jules and Sam to pull off a risky maneuver to capture Colin. After the mission, Toft tells Greg that the team is cleared for duty, however, they will be placed on probation and the transcripts from their missions will be closely monitored during this period. He also warns Greg that if Jules and Sam's relationship crosses the line again, violating the Priority of Life code, they will both be reassigned, and he will also face reassignment. At the hospital, Ed presents his newborn daughter to the team, before being wheeled off to surgery. Sam tries to steal a moment with Jules by slipping his hand into hers, but she pulls away to join the others as they gather around the newborn, leaving Sam visibly put out. However, at the end of the episode, she and Sam return to his apartment and he asks her if she's "sure about this" ("this" referring to their relationship), to which Jules responds "There's no place I'd rather be," before he kisses her and pulls her into what is assumed to be his bedroom. This sparks the continuation of their secret relationship that will transpire throughout the rest of the season. We also see Wordy and his wife together and Wordy attempting to tell Shelley something which would be revealed in Episode:Through A Glass Darkly and Episode:The Better Man. Trivia Song towards the end: "Build You Up" by Kim Taylor. Cast: : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as'' Sam Braddock'' : as Micheal Angelo 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring: * as Dr. Larry Toth * as Collin Parr * as ''Donna Sabine * as Clark Lane * as Natalie